Nijuushin Kossori ou
by Ashuri-Kasandora-Tsuyoi
Summary: Yoh's new found annoyance of hearing voices may or may not have to do with the person he found stalking him. but when he finds out the idenity of said person, he begins to believe that having a stalker, no matter who it is, is not a good thing. chap 3 up
1. Dreams, Dreams and Voices

**Ashuri: this is story just popped right into my head, kinda of like OOA, but I spent a lot of time, in work, writing a bad rough copy and now I finally got around to perfecting it. Hmm I think its pretty good. Anyway... Hao, your still my disclaimer.**

**Hao: but I'm in this story! Why do I have to be the disclaimer?**

**Ashuri: cause I'm too lazy to go and drag Ren here from OOA. And Yoh's sleeping.**

**Hao: dammit. Fine. She does not own shaman king. Happy?**

**Ashuri: yes thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Nijuushin Kossori ou.**

Chapter one: Dreams, dreams, and voices.

_Yoh..._

The voice was as clear as a small bell, or that of gently falling spring rain.

_Yoh..._

It caused his very soul to lift up in joy and creating the sensation of flight.

_Yoh..._

"Yoh?"

It was so near, yet so distant.

_Yoh..._

"Yoh!"

Asakura Yoh snapped out of his daze, which didn't seem like a daze at all, it seemed like he had just forgotten himself, in fact he was no longer looking at his friend Manta, like he had been ten, fifteen minutes ago, he was looking at a wall, a wall which faced the direction that his room was in, where the voice was calling him.

He blinked and pushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes and turned to face his friend, who had come over to do homework. "Yoh are you paying attention?" "Huh, what?" Yoh said trying to pull his thoughts together. Manta sighed. "I knew you weren't paying attention." Yoh smiled sheepishly at Manta. "I'm sorry. I just can't concentrate." Which was only partly true. He couldn't concentrate on school work, but he could concentrate on the voice that called his name.

"Well you better start concentrating. What if Anna finds out that your slacking again?" Manta sais scribbling furiously on his paper. Anna was Yoh's no nonsense fiancee, and it would have been her dearest pleasure, er ambition to punish him and force more torture, er training on him. Yoh jumped, afraid of what Anna might do to him, _if_ she caught him, and looked down at his paper. The numerical equation jumped off the page at him and in his minds eye they spelt DOOM. But fear of Anna forced him to try the equation and try to ignore the calling of his name.

Later on when Anna got home from whatever it was she was doing after school, she forced Yoh to make dinner, again, knowing far too well that his cooking skills were far below average. But somehow this time was different.

All the ingredients had been set up and he was staring at them like he would rather eat dirt, when the voice, which had been silent for a sort while, started again.

_Yoh..._

Called the voice glistening with calmness and very slight happiness. Yoh stopped gazing at the ingredients and closed his eyes listening. He used to question the voice, asking it things, but all it said was his name so he stopped and it just continues, following him everywhere, plaguing his dreams, calling him through long dark tunnels with no end. This time, still with the sensation of flight, he sub-consciously started to make dinner, oblivious to all the noise issuing from the sitting room, Anna was yelling at Manta for something.

When he was finished he was back to his normal self, with the voice silent and vaguely remembered making dinner, he still served it to Anna anyway, knowing she'd rather eat it then go hungry. After taking a bite she said, "Yoh." "I know it tastes horrible." he said gloomily not wanting to be reminded about him lacking in the cooking department. "Actually it tastes exceptionally well." Anna said and Manta nodded. "Really?" Yoh asked, and then tried it himself. This was not his usual slop. He was incredibly stunned.

"Well Yoh, it seems your skills in the kitchen have improved." said Anna though she sounded skeptical. "You didn't have someone else do it for you?" Yoh blinked. "Anna, there's no one else here." She still looked skeptical but ate the food anyway. After that, Anna forced Manta to clean up while Yoh had to go and do his run, plus another ten miles to make up for two days worth of slacking.

However he had no intention of running ten extra miles, so when he was out of Anna's line of sight, and far enough away, he settled himself down under a tree and decided to take a nap. He sighed contentedly as the evening sun beamed down on him. This was great, no Anna for the moment and peace and quiet. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.

His dreams were once again filled with endless long tunnels. Yoh shunted forward in the pitch blackness, determined to find the end of this tunnel, ears full of the calling voice.

_Yoh..._

He was getting closer, he could feel it.

_Yoh..._

The voice echoed softly against the sides of his brain. He could feel it drawing him in, pulling him toward the end of endless darkness. It felt like he rounded a corner, considering he slammed into a wall, in order to know it was a corner, and he could see light at the end of the tunnel. Yoh picked up his pace, the calling growing steadily louder. He was ten paces away, five paces, he was right in front of it, he had entered it and it that light he could see nothing, however a lot of things seemed to be going on, Yoh could hear it.

It was a voice similar to that one that called him, but there seemed to be a lot of them, over lapping each other, one seemed different, it sounded amused while the others spoke monotonously.

_"He's not strong enough yet." "Soon, soon." "Hmm, interesting." _"It seem's he has found me." _"He is starting to progress nicely." "Soon, we will be one." _"I'm sorry, Yoh, and after you tried so hard to find me." _"Time is a most difficult thing, time interrupts my plans." "He has to be stronger still." _"You have to leave now, its not time yet."

The light blared and blinded Yoh. Stumbling forward he struggled to find his way to where ever it was he could go, the light seemed to go on and on and just when he thought he would like to curl up and sleep, which was weird cause he was already asleep, a hole opened up beneath him and he fell yelling.

He landed softly and more light blared, but this time it subsided and yielded an image. A badly blurred image with the voices muted.

It was a large room, with three people inside, one of them was a woman, and she held two twin boys on her lap. The air of the room was grim and since they were muted Yoh couldn't understand them, he did not possess the ability to read lips. One of the men, Yoh concluded that this was an older man, picked up one of the babies and placed him on a cushion. Yoh believed that he would chant some sort of charm, as that was the most logical thing to do.

He stared entranced, this all seemed familiar in a way, but he couldn't remember ever seeing something like this before, even when he racked his brain as far as it could go, he never found anything. As the supposed chanting continued, there was a burst of flame and a large Ren thing appeared holding the infant in its arms. Somehow they appeared to be addressing the people in the room, though Yoh knew very well that an infant that young couldn't speak.

The image froze and the voice which called to him spoke, "Yoh, you had to go and bee stubborn, didn't you?" The voice was still calm, however it sounded like it was coming from right behind him. "Time to go back to reality." It felt like arms went around his shoulders, but looking he saw nothing. "Relax." the voice said as though sensing Yoh's uncertainty and confusion. Yoh closed his eyes and leaned backwards. The voice repeated, "Relax."

He opened his eyes again and he was back underneath the tree which he had stopped under to nap. The sun had almost set and it just came to him that if he didn't get home now, Anna was going to kill him.

He was quite right. As soon as he entered the house, Anna started freaking out on him about being a lazy goof for nothing shaman and that he was having an affair, again. Throughout all this Manta excused himself and left. After Anna finished scolding him, she made him clean the sitting room before allowing him to go to bed.

Slowly and painfully, he wandered up to his room and crawled into his bed thanking it for its softness. Even though he had just woken up from his nap, Anna's torture had made him even more tired, however gripped his pillow underneath his chair with both hands and stared across the room. His mind wanted to think of what just happened in his last dream, rather then sleep. The voice, when it spoke in another tone, not the calm gentle one, seemed to remind Yoh of someone, someone he never met, kind of like that friend you met long ago and don't remember.

And that image...it certainly seemed familiar but why? He felt that maybe...he needed to hear what they were saying in order to figure out why it seemed familiar. He pondered over these things for a while, and sleep eventually. As he managed to get through the tunnels in his last dream, he no longer needed to dream of that, so this dream, or rather a memory. It happened long ago in Yoh's past, he was five.

_Yoh stuck his head out from behind a rock, eyes traveling after his grandpa, who as looking for him. He wanted to skip training and play but knowing his grandpa, he would get mad call him lazy and beat him, possibly. As he turned to go and check in the opposite direction, Yoh backed up slowly into the foliage, and eventually took off, running, putting as much distance between him and his grandpa as possible._

_If now no one found him, he could play for hours, listen to music and sleep, oh it would be great. When Yoh stopped running he was near the pond, his fave pace to catch an afternoon snooze. He stretched and wandered over to the pond. He sat down on his knees and looked at his reflection. His small features gazed up at him. Amidst his reflection he spotted something in the water._

_"Ooh Gollywalypogs!" (Tadpoles). He stuck his hand in the water and tried to grab one, but yo no success, they all swam away. Yoh sat back on his heels and waited for them to return. When he looked back in the water, his wasn't the only face gazing back._

_Yoh shrieked and scrambled away. Turning around, identical to him, except with slightly longer hair, a boy his age was staring at him. Yoh backed up some more and hid behind a rock. His deep brown eyes stared at the boy and identical deep brown eyes stared back. "Hello." The boy said, his filled with slight happiness and calmness, and the air around him full of power._

_"Who are you?" Yoh asked tentatively_. _"Why do you look like me?" The boy smiled slightly. "Have you ever heard of the doppel ganger effect?" He asked. "Doppal what cha ma thing it?" Asked Yoh still hiding behind the rock. "Doppel ganger." The boy repeated. "A shadow self thought to accompany each person." The boy seemed a little too smart for his age, and if he had not been standing in front of Yoh, Yoh would not have believed a word he had said._

_"So, you're my doppal what cha ma thing it?" Yoh asked taking a step out from behind the rock. "It certainly seems so." replied the boy. Yoh took a deep breath and went to stand right in front of the boy, which was kid of rude, but Yoh wanted to try and understand what this boy was talking about._

_They really were identical. Yoh could almost say this kid was his twin, which was stupid because Yoh was an only child. The boy smile widened and for a moment it seemed like a older kid with waist length hair and Yoh's face was standing in front of him, instead of a five year old. Yoh blinked and a five year was standing in front of him. Yoh blinked a few more times and then opened his mouth the ask the boys name, but was interrupted by someone yelling his own name._

_Oh great. His grandpa had found him. He sighed. There was no point in trying to run away and avoid his grandpa, as he knew where he was. He said goodbye to the boy and gloomily ran off, with the prospect of training weighing heavily on his mind. He ran with his head down lost in thought and suddenly he ran into something solid and fell to the ground._

_"Ow." he said and looked up into his grandpa's face. "Lo grandpa." he said and Yohmei's face twisted into a look of deep displeasure. "Why did you break training Yoh? And why what were you doing by the pond?" "Never mind that!" Yoh said excitedly standing up. "Grandpa I have a doppal, doppal what cha ma thing it!" "What?" Yohmei asked, gazing at Yoh like he was trying to be stupid on purpose._

_"I have a doppel, yeah, doppel thing, doppel, doppel, Doppel ganger!" "A Doppel ganger?" "Yeah! I have a twin!" Yoh said jumping up and down, like all his dreams had just come true. Away from the boy, it seemed quite exciting to have someone that looked like him. He expected his grandpa to look slightly interested, but certainly not angry and frightened. He grabbed Yoh's hand and started to drag him away. _

_"Don't you ever talk to this Doppel ganger again." Yohmei instructed. "But why?" "Cause he's dangerous." "How do you-" "Just stay away from him!" When they got back to the house, Yohmei wanted to start training, but Yoh didn't want to. Yohmei raised his arm as though to hit him. _

"No Grandpa don't hit me!"

He yelled and sat bolt right up in bed, arm's flaying, tangled in his sheets and toppled off the bed. With his lower legs and feet still on the bed, Yoh stared up at the ceiling. What a bizarre dream. He thought. But at least he vaguely remembered it happing. He sighed, back sore from falling. For some reason they had western style beds, and it was a real inconvenience when one woke up from a nightmare or weird dream and fell sideways.

He tried to get back on the bed by grabbing the other side of it and hoisting himself up, without actually swinging his legs off the bed. It didn't work very well and he fell back to the floor. Yoh sighed and got up off the floor and climbed back into bed. Stupid bed. Stupid dream. Sitting in silence, he wondered where his doppel ganger was now.

_"I'm right here." _

A voice said. Yoh looked around but didn't see anyone. Maybe I'm paranoid. Yoh thought.

_"Your not paranoid."_

Yoh blinked. this was getting freaky. Maybe he could curl up, go to sleep and ignore it.

_"You can try."_

Yoh looked around again, looking for any sign of a person to place this disembodied voice too. Not that he didn't mind the voice, it just kind of unnerved him with it's seemingly ability to read minds. Yoh laid down and gazed slowly around the room once more before closing his eyes. Then it started.

_Yoh..._

It echoed gently, lulling him to sleep.

_Yoh..._

It sounded so peaceful and serene. Yoh wished he could be, but he wasn't.

_Yoh..._

He was slowly falling into sleep, not worrying about anything, letting the voice engulf him.

* * *

**Ashuri: so did you like it? RXR please.**


	2. Second Meeting

**Hao: she does not own shaman king.**

**Ashuri: hey, glad you guys liked it. And I'm not sure if anyother shaman king characters will be in it. I'll see. Anyway enjoy chapter two.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter two. Second meeting.

_Yoh..._

"Yoh! Get up now!"

Anna's voice was the first sound of the day. The never ending doom. Yoh however didn't wake up, he was too comfortable. A broom wacked him in the chest and he opened his eyes suddenly. "Are you ill?" Anna inquired preparing to not believe a word he said. "No." Yoh said sitting up slightly, and then laying back down. "Yes."

Anna sighed. "What was all that noise you were making last night?" "Nothing. Something fell that's all." Yoh said thinking, yeah me. "I don't believe you. Your hiding something from me I can feel it." Anna said. "Well can you tell me what it is so I can get back to sleep?" Yoh asked and Anna gapped at him. "What about my breakfast?" "You have two hands do it yourself." replied Yoh rolling over.

The broom connected with the side of his face and forced him to fall of the bed again. "Ow." "Get up now or face the consequences!" Anna thundered. "Right." Yoh muttered crawling over to where his cloths were and started to get them ready. "Good." Anna said leaving. "Then hurry up and make breakfast and it better be good."

As soon as she left, he desisted his movement and rubbed the side of his face. That had hurt a lot. Damn Anna and her laziness. She could at least try to cook once, just once. Finally he got dressed and proceeded to the door of his room.

_Yoh..._

Yoh turned sharply and looked behind him. He was pretty sure that the voice had come from behind him. Still not seeing anything he decided to leave and let it continue its calling.

_Yoh..._

Half way down the stairs he stopped. The voice went from gentle and calming to sweetly amused and demanding. It was kind of eerie.

_Yoh..._

It continued. He was still so sure it was coming from behind him, but there was not one there, he had made sure of that.

_"I'm right here Yoh."_

Still Yoh could find nothing. Figuring he need to go to the bathroom, and he wanted to see if he had a bruise from the bloody broom he continued down the stairs and went into the bathroom. Finishing with the toilet he looked into the mirror and what he saw made him cry out. It wasn't his reflection gazing back at him, well it did look like him, but his hair wasn't that long. He gawked at it and it smiled at him and someone (Anna) rapped at the door.

"Yoh what are you doing in there? Hurry up and make breakfast!" she said through the door. Yoh blinked and his own reflection gazed back at him. He looked slightly shocked but at least he had refrained from getting a bruise. "Coming Anna!" Yoh said leaving the room.

He went into the kitchen and Anna stood in the doorway determined to see if Yoh really did make last nights dinner. Yoh pulled out all the breakfast things looking like he would like to just run outside and eat grass and dirt. "Well?" Anna said. "Hurry up." Yoh gave a little whine and when it subsided the gentle calming voice was back. It was hard to ignore when it was like this. He closed hie eyes slightly, then opened them again and just like last night, he subconsciously started to make breakfast.

It turned out just as good as last night's dinner. Anna was pleased and said she would forget about the morning's incident, because Yoh did a good job in the kitchen. Yoh was still a little weirded out, he was sure he wasn't doing this on his own but didn't say anything, wishing he could forget this morning's incident.

At school he managed to shake Anna off and hang out with Manta all day, and after school they went to get ice cream, because it was really warm outside.

"So Yoh, what happened to your face?" Manta asked. A thin bruise had appeared from the broom, much to Yoh's displeasure. "I told Anna to make breakfast herself and she hit me with a broom." Yoh mumbled eating his ice cream. Manta winced. "Yoh, even you know better then that." "I know, but I went to sleep late and woke up in the middle of the night, so I was tired." he said indignantly. "Besides, she should try it once. It won't kill her."

"But Yoh, now that you can cook, she's not going to want to." "It's a fluke. That's what it is. You don't become a good cook over night." Manta sighed. "I'd say tell her that but knowing her, she might kill you for even suggesting that."

When their ice creams were done, they wandered around till the sun was about to set, and then Manta went home, so Yoh wandered over to the graveyard and plopped down to stare at the stars as they twinkled, like they held secrets that people wanted to know. Yoh wished to know their secrets but they were too complicated for him to understand, so he settled for something a little more closer to home.

Who was that inside his mirror? Was it his doppel ganger? What did he want? Why was he hearing voices?

He did believe he was paranoid and he felt like he was going crazy and he figured that if he thought that personally the voice would pipe up and say otherwise. He just preferred it to say his name. He sighed and stretched. It was a cool breezy night, considering that morning's heat. Also it looked like rain. Yoh didn't mid. He liked rain. And it seemed that the second he thought that, it started to rain, not hard.

It was silent all around him, the only noise being the rain.

As it started to rain harder, and afraid of what Anna might to do him if he walked in dripping wet, not to mention that he skipped out on making dinner, there for forcing Anna to make it herself, or starve, he was already in major trouble, he decided to start heading home, traveling slowly through the rain with the distant calling of his name growing louder.

When he got home Anna was furious. It seemed she almost burn the kitchen down in an attempt to make something. She chased him around the house for a while, before he escaped outside into the rain. He ran as far away as dared go, knowing far to well that he would have to got back eventually. There was really no place to go, but fearing for his life stopped him from going back.

He eventually went to Manta's. "Well I told you to not skip out." Manta said finding Yoh a towel to dry himself off. "You should know by now that Anna's going to freak out." "She freaked out enough to almost burn the kitchen down." Yoh said drying his hair. "But at least she tried." At expense to your life." Manta said looking around for a spare blanket for Yoh. "She didn't have to get that angry." stated Yoh. "But you know she's going to. So don't do it." Manta said chucking a pillow at his face. At least it was softer then a broom.

"What are you going to do about her tomorrow?" "Run away." "Oh yes that's very effective." "It his." "You know she's going to find you, eventually." Manta said turning off the lights and going to lay down. "Key word eventually. But its worth a shot." Yoh said curling up around his pillow underneath the blanket. "If you say so." Manta yawned. They fell silent and Yoh stared at the ceiling. He suddenly felt very alone.

"Manta." Yoh said. Nothing.

"Manta." he said louder. Still nothing.

"Manta!"

"Jesus Yoh I'm trying to sleep!" came Manta's voice. "Sorry." said Yoh feeling better that wasn't alone, but he still felt like he was. It didn't last long, soon the feeling diminished and he was fine. However he was till awake. He sighed knowing why. He didn't want anymore weird dreams. No more dreams he thought. no more dreams.

_"Sleep Yoh."_

The voice said soothingly and Yoh started to get drowsy. "No he muttered.

_"Sleep."_

Yoh fought to keep his eyes open but it over took him and he dreamed. This dream consisted of him standing in a large open field of bright green grass and a bright blue sky above him. And what was weird about it was that he was all alone, well maybe not, but he thought it was weird anyway.

Standing there Yoh, decided that he might as well walk around as staying in one spot wasn't going to accomplish anything. He hadn't walked more then five steps when he felt something brush up against him, behind him. He turned. Nothing there. Not being able to find anything was beginning to annoy him. Facing the direction he had started walking in he found someone blocking his path. Yoh jumped back and tripped and landed on his butt.

Looking upward, his doppel ganger looked down at him. "Hello. It's been sometime." "W-what are you doing in my dream?" Yoh asked looking him up and down. "You think this is a dream?" his doppel ganger asked extending his hand to pull Yoh to his feet, but you didn't accept it. His white cape billowed out behind him in the invisible wind, no shirt underneath. "Well yeah." Yoh said. "What else would it be?

His doppel ganger crouched down in front of him after having his hand denied. "An illusion maybe." he said. "Or a figment of your imagination. They are similar to dreams in a way. But how can one possibly tell the difference." "I guess you couldn't." replied Yoh gazing into eyes identical to his, yet with slight anger, longing, and malicious intentions behind them. "Exactly." He said leaning closer. "I've been quite interested in you for a while now Yoh."

"How do you know my name?" Yoh asked suddenly. His doppel ganger smiled. "I know everything about you. Your age, your birth date, where you go to school, blood type, who your friends are-" Whoa stalker alert. Yoh thought. "yes I suppose you could consider me a stalker." he said smiled widening. This dude can read minds freaky. Yoh thought blinking. "The mind is not a book which you can open and looks at leisurely when ever you want. So reading would not be the correct term." he said.

It didn't matter what he called it. It was minding reading to Yoh.

"Why do you know al that stuff about me?" he asked. "It's my duty to know. It was necessary for me to know, so I could keep an eye on you." "Why?" his doppel ganger laughed. "What's with all the questions? Do you not trust me?" "Its not a matter of trust." said Yoh. "I'm just curious, that's all. I've never had a stalker before." his doppel ganger laughed again. "The point is I know everything about you because stalkers tend to." "Oh." Yoh said finally getting the whole stalker thing.

"Now I have a question." he said moving so close that they were inches apart, and Yoh felt like he was looking in a mirror. "Do you want to have a stalker?" "If I said no, you'd probably do it anyway." replied Yoh and his doppel ganger nodded. "I don't know. It could be kind of cool." "Some bad things can happen to stalkee's." "Like what?" asked Yoh noticing that the calm and happiness had left the voice of his stalker to be replaced by a sightly seductive and malicious tone.

"Oh I don't know. Death, pain, rape, things like that." Okay now he's scaring me. The smiling face was replaced by a hungry look. "Don't be scared Yoh. I won't hurt you." Far from reassuring Yoh, he was beginning to question his stalkers intentions. Why would anyone want to stalk him? Good question he told himself. "Why do you want to stalk me?" he asked finding his voice.

"Because I'm interested in you." Yoh blinked. he was much to close. His doppel ganger snickered. "Trust me Yoh." was all he said before leaning over and pressing his lips against his. Yoh's eyes widened. Why was he kissing him? What was he doing? His confusion seemed to interest his doppel ganger, as he deepened the kiss slightly, forcing Yoh to have numerous things flowing through his mind. Things like "Aw crap. This is so wrong."

But it was. First off they were both male, and the fact that this guy looked like him made him feel like he was kissing himself and that was incredibly odd and he wasn't a narcissist and somehow it was beginning to fell right. He mentally slapped himself. No bad. His doppel ganger pulled away laughing at his thoughts. Yoh's hand immediately went to his lips, still the lingering sensation that was there.

His doppel ganger laughed again, but it was a pleasant laugh. Not like the one's from before which were slightly harsh. Standing up his stalker turned and faced the wind which blew his dark brown hair backward and all over the place. "My name is Hao." he said after a minute. Turning back to Yoh he added. "Don't forget it." Yoh nodded briskly and Hao started to walk away and after a few paces disappeared into a sea of flames.

Yoh sat there, fingers still tracing his lips, unsure of what was happening to him. The kiss had been very unexpected and he wasn't sure he had been ready for it, it any case, whether it was a guy or not, if fact even though he was engaged to Anna, he had never kissed her and probably never would. He blinked. oh god he was engaged and he was just kissed by a man.

He slapped himself mentally again for forgetting that it was a dream or as Hao had clearly specified an illusion, so it certainly wasn't real. Man his mind really did freak him out sometimes. But satisfied over the that fact that it was a dream and Anna never had to find out, he calmed down a bit and laid down on the grass and gazed at the sky. Yoh didn't know how much time had passed in his dream, though it didn't seem that long, his surroundings never changed. He sighed wondering when morning was going to come and how he was going to avoid Anna and anymore possible injury he might attain.

He closed his eyes and let the breeze blow over him, ruffling his hair, then it stopped and a bright ray of light pierced his eyelids. He groaned and rolled over, and his face connected with a pillow not grass. With a small jolt, he realized he was at Manta's not his weirdo dream. "Yoh." he heard Manta say from above him. "You need to get up now, if you want to avoid Anna." Yoh groaned again and lifted his head.

"Yoh...you look terrible. Are you sick?" "No." Yoh said rubbing his eyes, feeling like he never slept at all. "I just didn't sleep well I suppose." "But you were fast asleep when I got up." Manta exclaimed. Yoh shrugged. He didn't know why he was so tired, its not like he went anywhere. He heard laughter. "Did you hear that?" he asked Manta suddenly, jumping and throwing aside his blanket.

"No. What was it I was supposed have heard?" Yoh gazed around the room. It had sounded like Hao. He jumped around a couple of times as the laughter continued and then a large boom sounded and they both jumped. It came from behind from the door. "What's that?" Manta squeaked. "I don't know." answered Yoh. The booming continued before Manta slowly edged toward it. "Um hello?"

"Open the door shorty!"

Came Anna's voice. Manta flinched and had no choice but to open the door deaf to Yoh's quiet stammers of no. Anna burst in through the door, almost sending Manta flying. "Yoh!" Yoh flinched. "Corporal punishment!" Yoh shrieked and barricaded himself in Manta's bathroom before Anna could get her hands on him. "Accept your punishment like a man, Yoh!" "I would, but what your offering is not punishment its murder!"

Eventually Anna calmed down and ordered Manta to make breakfast and only after she had been fed did Yoh leave the bathroom. She did try to hit him with a broom again, but he was expecting it so he caught it just in time, inches from his face, much to Anna's shock. Afterward Anna forced Yoh to go shopping for groceries, as she had totally obliterated all of them yesterday.

Grumbling he thought it was best not to argue, lest another broom made its way toward his face. And so ladled with the many bags of groceries he somehow managed to get home without dropping anything. When he got there he slowly put them in their rightful places and he went to look for Anna. "Anna?" he couldn't find her anywhere, which was odd because he figured she'd be at home to make sure he didn't do anything wrong, not that he was complaining mind you.

He shrugged off a growing anxiety feeling and sat down in the sitting room staring outside. It had started to rain again and dark clouds were covering the sky. It gave Yoh a dark feeling of deep foreboding. He closed his eyes sighing and remembering what his grandpa had said about his doppel ganger. But how would he know? Had they met and when? Was Hao dangerous? He certainly didn't seem so, yet Yoh was judging him after only meeting him twice, he did seem a bit evil but certainly not dangerous.

Yoh sighed again wondering what Hao was doing now and if he was nearby watching him. Considering Hao was stalking Yoh, it seemed to be the most logical answer. His stomach growled. Bur he didn't dare got get food in case Anna suddenly came home and decided to scold him for eating. He also didn't sleep like he wanted to cause Anna would do something terrible if she caught him sleeping.

So he figured he'd just sit there and be good and try not to doze off.

* * *

**Ashuri: yeah, chapter two, interesting. Hao's in it.**

**My title Nijuushin Kossori ou: stands for doppel ganger Stalker.**

**RXR please.**


	3. Rain Talk

**Ashuri: no, Hao is not gay, he's just doing it to annoy Yoh. Why? Cause Yoh is fun to bug. I wasn't thinking of harry potter when I wrote the thing on mind reading but yeah it's quite similar.**

**Hao: I dun wanna do this.**

**Ashley: do it. **

**Hao: sigh. She doesn't own shaman king.**

* * *

Chapter three: Rain Talk.

Unbeknownst to Yoh, Hao was indeed watching him and hearing his thoughts on whether or not he was dangerous. If he only knew. Yoh's thoughts switched to food and Hao smiled. Yoh was a little too innocent for his own good. It was going to get him into trouble, but it could be fixed.

He turned his head sharply at the slightest noise, which turned out to be Yoh's fiancé walking toward the house, wearing a brand new rain coat, which was now what, her second one. And speaking of rain, Hao focused on the droplets of rain, hating it's existence, but knowing it's importance. Maybe it was a good thing humans invented umbrella's, though Hao didn't feel to compelled to use one. He just didn't want to get wet, and the umbrella was red so that was a slight bonus.

Turning back to the itako, he saw her enter the house and Yoh's thoughts were full of sudden fear. Hao chuckled. Yoh was easily scared. But then again it was Anna they were talking about. From a distance Yoh was obviously trying to explain something to her. From his thoughts Hao figured about Yoh's new found ability to cook.

Anna apparently didn't take it to well and forced him to cook to prove to him that he could and would be cooking, and like before, Yoh's subconscious was taking over by the voice that entered Yoh's head, when Hao decided it should, and made the food much to Anna's delight, as Yoh still tried to explain that it was a fluke.

Hao smiled. Yoh should trust in his own abilities.

He saw Yoh's face fall as Anna instructed him to clean the house as punishment for leaving her alone yesterday to fend for herself. Hao sighed. She was eventually going to be a problem. At that second a car drove past and splashed water in his direction, soaking him from head to toe.

Cursing himself for not paying attention, he hissed, eyes trailing after the car as it sped out of sight. _Fucking humans. Your existence is futile. You're an abomination. You and your pollution._ He had the strongest urge to demolish the thing, however such a noise would attract Anna and Yoh, his cover might be blown, too many factors to gamble with, so he decided to let the car and driver live. For now.

Turning back to Yoh, he heard him grumbling as he started to clean and calling Anna a lot of things he could never dare to say to her face because 1. She might kill him. 2. He was generally a nice person and nice people don't do that. As Yoh moved around the house mopping and sweeping, Hao suddenly saw him trip and fall head first into a large bucket. Hao couldn't help but laugh. "Oh poor Yoh." he said.

With soaking wet hair, Yoh got up, still grumbling and managed to clean the rest of the house without anymore accidents, only to find out how late it was and that Anna had gone to sleep. Hao heard him cures inwardly and stomp of to take a bath. Figuring since he was already wet, Hao discarded the umbrella and ran over to the house and watched Yoh enter the hot spring bath area. Living in a hotel had it's perks.

And so did being a stalker.

He watched Yoh wrap a towel around his small frame and he struggled to find the soap and shampoo, which skidded away from his when he dropped it on the floor. Hao shook his head. Yoh was hopeless. Yoh managed to retrieve the soap and shampoo bottle before it fell into the spring, and he washed himself throughly before climbing in and soaking his sore limbs.

Knowing Yoh would eventually sense him, unless he fell asleep, Yoh's thoughts told him he hadn't, Hao went over and crouched down across from Yoh and waited for him to realize he was there. It took a minute, but Yoh opened his eyes and stared stunned. "Hao." Hao smiled at him, and saw him blush slightly, and Hao had a good suspicion why. "Your thoughts betray you Yoh." Yoh blinked slightly and turned away.

Hao chuckled. It was fun to embarrass him. "How long have you been here?" Yoh asked and Hao flatly answered. "Since you wrapped the towel around you." If possible Yoh blushed more. Why does it not bother him at all? He heard Yoh think. _Maybe cause I'm intolerant to things like that and its not such a big deal when you know the truth._

"Why are you here?" Yoh asked then. The boy was really dim-witted. "I told you. I'm your stalker." "But don't stalkers stalk from a distance?" he asked. Ok maybe not. "Yes. But where's the fun in that?" Hao asked, purposely looking Yoh up and down. Yoh shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not a stalker."

Hao smiled and appeared behind Yoh, making him jump. "You should try it. It's quite fun." he said causing goose bumps to cascade up and down Yoh's arms. "Don't-" he heard Yoh squeak. "Don't what?" Hao asked leaning closer, so his words were right in Yoh's ear. He could see Yoh shaking violently, but knew Yoh, still basically had no idea what was going on.

Ignorance was bliss.

Hao was basically tormenting Yoh for his amusement, more so the Yoh's. He just loved to see him uneasy. He could feel Yoh's growing uncertainty as though it lived within his very skin.

After a short space of time, Hao laughed evilly in his ear and pulled away smling. Yoh looked positively frightened, though his facial expression was kinda hard to read. Hao himself didn't really know why he was there in the first place. He speculated that it was because he wasn't going to be around Yoh for a while, and he couldn't miss the opportunity to torment him.

Hao returned to the area where he had been before, in front of Yoh. Yoh's deep brown eyes gazed softy and fearfully into his. He could see something there, but he didn't know what it was and his thoughts yielded nothing. Hao smiled slightly. "Well Yoh, as it's my duty as your dopple ganger, let me give you some advice." he paused for a minute before continuing. "Get stronger. Your going to need to be."

He could tell you wanted to ask why but decidd against it and nodded. "Oh and be good. I don't want to come back and find you've done something bad." Hao added. No pointg in anything if he ends up dead or useless. Yoh nodded and went to retrieve his towel still aware that Hao was watching him.

He quickly wrapped it around himself. Hao snickered again. The boy really was to innocent, but he would find a way around that, but it was best to tred carefully now, gain Yoh's trust and have his acutal intentions revealed at a later time, as he knew they would. The Asakura's couldn't hide it from Yoh too much longer before Yoh started asking questions.

Hao sighed, remembering something unpleasnt which caused Yoh to turn and look at him again and Hao could tell Yoh, desperatly wanted to turn away from him and go back inside. He wandered over to Yoh and repeated what he said making sure Yoh understood. "And no slacking." he said. "For if you do I shall know." He could see that Yoh wanted to move as he became uneasy over being stalked trying to take back what he said in his last dream.

"It's to late Yoh. What's said is said." Yoh was obviously still not used to Hao hearing his thoughts as he looked slightly shocked. Silence fell between them and then a cat from somewhere decided that Hao's head looked comfortable as it jumped down on top of his head.

At that poin Hao forgot about being patient and stealthy, and being quiet. He ripped the cat of his head and chased after it, trying to set it on fire. It didn't work to well as the cat seemed able to avoid all his attacks. The cat eventually disappeared and Hao was very annoyed and Yoh looked shocked. Hao didn't remotoly care at the moment, regaining his calm composer was hard.

"It was just a cat Hao." Yoh said. "It's not just a cat! It's a highly malicious feline who figures it can nap anywhere!" Hao snapped. He hadn't used that tone with Yoh yet, so all Yoh did was shrug and stare. "Poor cat." "It doesn't deserve your sympathy!" Again Yoh shrugged. "It's just an animal. It doesn't know better."

Hao couldn't believe it. Yoh was defending the bloody cat. "You didn't have to try and set it on fire." "Don't defend the cat to me!" Hao snapped for the second time. Yoh blinked and shivered. "I'm gonna go inside now." he said backing up. Hao followed him with his eys, making Yoh walk faster, until he tripped over the escaped shampoo bottle.

Hao sighed laughing. _What a klutz._ Yoh moanedd slightly, sitting up and rubbing his head where it had hit the stone. Hao watched midly concerned. "Ow! That hurt!" excalimed Yoh. "Well that'll teach you to never walk backwards on a wet floor with run away shampoo bottles." Hao said. "And if you weren't in a hurry to get away from me, you would have gone slower."

Yoh stared up at him with eyes full of hurt and he pouted. "Your mean." Hao laughed. _You can't even guess how mean I really am. This is nothing._ He stared at Yoh. He was so easy to embarrass. Maybe it was because he was so trusting. When Yoh felt that he was better he stood up and walked to the door. "Goodbye Hao." Hao smiled mischievously. "Goodbye Yoh."

And he disappeared in a suddenn burst of flames.

* * *

**Ashuri: done. Finally. Stupid chapter. Sorry it's so late. I had other things to think about like a requested fic which should be up and OOA and crappy school work. This chapter is really short..but uh yeah. Read and review.**


End file.
